Demigod and Werewolves unite
by CharactersSecretsExposed
Summary: Kicked out of another school, Percy goes to the only place that'll take him - Beacon Hills High School. Percy's suspicion of the school grows as he uncovers a new supernatural world and is forced to join forces with the local 'pack' in order to fight a new evil known as the 'kanima'.
1. Different

Tap, tap, tap

ADHD has its moments – like jacking up my impatience levels by 10 when I'm forced to wait outside the principal's office.

Tap, tap, tap

My shoe rhythmically collides into the floor. ADHD and impatience mixed together have caused it to go on auto mode. I couldn't control the action if I wanted to and if I did I'd probably have to jump up and do laps to get rid of my pent up energy. Finally, mercifully, the door opens.

'Mr. Jackson, Mr. Argent will see you now.'

I stand up and nod my thanks to the receptionist. She leads me into another office and waits till I am seated before leaving.

'So, Perseus Jackson is it?'

I cringe inwardly. A 60 something man sits behind a simple desk, his attention apparently diverted to the stack of paper in his hand. Lucky for me – he can't see my foot that has started tapping again. Irritating habit, I should get rid of it.

'Percy, sir,' I reply.

The principal grunts.

'Despite your… destructive reputation… I see no reason to keep you from receiving your education.'

Incredibly, I manage to keep my mouth shut. ADHD again. Eventually, the principal looks up from his paperwork.

'Your cleared – go outside and collect your timetable from the front desk.'

I hesitate for a moment, confused at the abrupt and unusual comment.

'Uh… Ok, sir,' I said uncertainly.

He doesn't respond, or he doesn't care. His attention consumed by the paperwork once again.

For the second time that day, I abandoned my chair and let myself out of the office. Walking to the front desk I collected my timetable from the office lady and walked back outside into the hall. Free from prying eyes, I relaxed and glanced down at my timetable – Chemistry first. Sighing, I made note of the class number and hurried to find it. Ironically, I glanced up and spotted a small black, unmistakable camera wedged in the corner of the ceiling. Guess I was more observed out here than I was in there. Still, Beacon Hills High School couldn't be any weirder than the other School's I'd gone to.

* * *

…with covalent bonding, there is an option of two different bonds between molecules; the first being a double covalent bond and the second being–

The Teacher's bland voice was abruptly cut off as I awkwardly walked into the classroom.

'Is there a reason you are interrupting my class?' he asked in a monotone.

'Um, no… I mean, no sir,' I hastily added.

The teacher rolled his eyes.

'I see, the new student' he said to no one in particular, 'well you can't be any worse than Stilinski, find a seat.'

I glanced around the room and spotted an empty seat next to a bored looking boy.

'Can I sit here?' I asked.

He jerked up in his seat, seeming to notice me for the first time.

'Huh? Oh, yeah sure,' he said.

Gratefully, I slid into the chair and took out my books.

'I'm Percy by the way,' I told him.

The boy smiled briefly.

'Scott,' he said.

I turned back to the teacher who had been continuing his endless drone since I'd arrived. Staring at the board, the words swam before my eyes; constantly changing shape every time I tried to focus on one. Sighing, I gave up trying to learn and slumped in my seat. This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

BRRRIIIIINNG!

My salvation.

After 40 grueling minutes the bell had finally saved me from my drawn out misery. A lanky kid with brown hair sauntered over to Scott.

'Yo, Scotty,' he greeted his friend.

He glanced in my direction and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

'You new?' he asked.

I nodded.

'Cool, I'm Stiles by the way,' he said.

'Percy,' I replied.

He grinned.

'Nice to meet you Percy,' he said.

'You too,' I told him.

Turning around, I made my way towards the exit. It was lunch and food was calling.

Stiles watched Percy retreat until he left the classroom, then he abandoned his façade of casualness and turned to Scott.

'What do you reckon – werewolf?' he asked eagerly.

Scott sighed.

'Na, every time Derek turns someone I usually find out about it before they come to school and he doesn't have a scent either.

'Oh,' Stiles said, slightly embarrassed at his rash conclusion.

'But he's… different,' Scott said uncertainly.

Stiles whipped his head around and faced his friend.

'Different? Like…. Kanima different?' he inquired.

Scott hesitated.

'No… that's the weird thing; when I was around the Kanima it felt... Dark. Percy literally radiates power.'

Stiles scrunched up his face at Scott's explanation.

'Huh?' he said.

Scott sighed.

'I don't know either myself but I say we keep an eye on him,' he advised.


	2. Kanima

High school.

A depressing brick building riddled with security cameras, weird teachers and sweat-reeking students.

I fought my way through the ever-moving stream of bodies. English had only ended 2 minutes ago and the hallways were already rapidly filling up with students. Classroom doors opened left and right like holes being added to a once empty bubble, students gushing like water through the doors and into the bubble. I glanced at my timetable – economics. Bummer.

'Ah! Percy Jackson – the new student, eh?'

Bobby Finstock – 'coach' in class and 'coach' on the lacrosse field announced my arrival to the entire school; seriously though, that guy could project his voice like no other.

'Every played Lacrosse, Jackson?' he asked me.

'Uh… no, sir,' I said.

The coach was unmoving.

'Well, about time you did. Try-outs at lunch – I want to see you there!' he jabbed his finger towards me accusingly.

I nodded un-committedly and hurried to find an empty desk, which happened to be behind the two guys I'd met yesterday – Scott and Stiles. A brown haired boy stalked down the aisle and dumped his books onto the desk to my left. He sidled into the seat and hunched over, leaning towards the Scott and Stiles who were rifling through their books.

'Hey, testicle left and right.'

I glanced sideways at the brown haired kid and hid a grin. Scott and Stiles didn't find it so funny; they looked up from their textbooks and sighed, obviously fed up with the guy behind them.

'What the hell is a Kanima?'

My ears perked up at the foreign term; it definitely didn't sound mortal but I didn't remember ever hearing anything about a 'kanima' in Greek – or Roman, myths. However, Scott and Stiles obviously knew what it meant; they both whipped around to face the brown haired kid, shock reflecting on their faces. But before either group could say anything, coach Finstock slammed his copy of the textbook onto his desk.

'Alright listen up – quick warning before we begin our review.'

Scott and Stiles ignored their teacher and twisted in their seats towards the brown haired guy again.

'Some of you – like McCall,' Scott turned around again to face the coach, 'might want to start their own study groups because tomorrows mid-term is so _profoundly_ difficult'.

Coach Finstock seemed to be lost in his own world. He stared into the distance and scoffed.

'I'm not even sure I could pass it,' he said.

I shifted in my seat, already bored in the first 5 minutes. Stupid ADHD. The coach snapped out of his trance and addressed the class.

'Ok, I need a volunteer on the board to answer the first question – who's got it, huh?'

_Don't pick me don't pick me_, I prayed. Coach scanned the sea of hands and picked a gangly boy.

'C'mon, let's go buddy.'

I slumped back into my seat in relief. I glanced up when the coach approached the back of the classroom and my hopes sunk to the bottom of my trainers. Then I caught his line of sight and relaxed. The coach was staring intently at the three boys who had re-begun their conversation. _Like a predator stalking prey_ I thought.

'Jackson!'

I sat bolt upright in my seat again. _You've got to be kidding me, what did I do wrong? _The coach wasn't looking at me however; he was still staring at the three boys but more so the brown-haired kid.

'Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?' he spread his arms out towards the walls of the classroom. Jackson stared dumbly at the coach, his mouth gaping as he looked blankly at his teacher. Scott and Stiles suddenly became interested in their textbooks.

'Umm….,' he glanced around he classroom as if the inspiration for his answer would come from it's painted brick walls, 'Uh – just an undying admiration for my coach?'

Coach Finstock nodded, a fake smile plastered onto his face.

'That's really kind of you,' he said with imitated sweetness.

Jackson smirked and shrugged in an act of humbleness. Coach dropped his sweet look and glared at the student.

'Now SHUT UP!'

Jackson jerked in his seat at the sudden change in tone.

'Shut it!' coach rapidly fired at him, his eyes swept the classroom, 'anybody else?' he challenged.

When no one accepted, he turned around and sauntered his way back to his desk. I raised an eyebrow when Scott grabbed Stiles' jacket sleeve and tugged his friend towards him. Real nice friend.

'How do we know it's not her?' he hissed.

I frowned slightly – it? As in the Kanima? The word 'shape-shifter' popped into my head. Stiles sighed in exasperation at his friend.

'Because I looked into the eyes of the thing, Ok? And what I saw was pure evil – and when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see fifty-percent evil… alright maybe 60'.

Scott looked at his friend unimpressed. Stiles noticed the look

'But you know what, even forty on a good day,' he added weakly.

It… thing – it was obvious they were talking about the 'kanima' but they'd said that it was Lydia. I barely knew the strawberry-blonde haired girl and just being in the same classes with her was enough for me to know that she was just your average teenage girl. I snapped back into reality when a scream pierced my sub consciousness.

'Lydia…'

Lydia was standing next to the board with a piece of chalk in her hair, tears staining her face. She sniffled as Coach Finstock scrutinized her.

'You Ok there?' Lydia jerked her head towards the coach, 'anyone else want to try answering? This time in… English?' coach Finstock asked the class.

I glanced at the board but couldn't see any difference – the words still swam around the board, teasing my dyslexic eyes.

'What is that, Greek?' Scott asked incredulously to his friend.

I bit down on my tongue to stop myself laughing. Greek. Yeah, right – if it was Greek I'd actually be able to read the words without them messing with my head. Stiles frowned at the picture he'd taken on his phone and showed the screen to Scott.

'No, actually I think it is English.'

He flipped the photo and showed the new picture to Scott. It was obviously something important judging by the way Scott stared at the new words but of course it looked as screwed up as English always did to me. Stupid dyslexia. One thing was definite though – Lydia was _not_ your average teenage girl after all.


	3. Crystal

'Einstein, once said that two things are infinite – the universe and human stupidity.'

I jerked my head up off the palm of my hand I was resting it on. Yawning, I blinked and tried to clear my head from the brief nap I'd had, waiting for the teacher. Apparently, he'd arrived.

'…I'm not sure about the universe, but I myself have encountered _infinite_ stupidity.'

Mr. Harris slapped the back of a miserable looking Stiles.

'So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you are going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one; or in Mr. Stilinksi's case – less than one'.

Stiles avoided Mr. Harris' gaze and stared, affronted at the classroom door – probably wishing he could utilize the exit it provided. Mr. Harris turned to another victim.

'Erica, take the first station,' he instructed a blond haired girl.

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by half the class shooting their hands skywards. Mr. Harris regarded them scathingly.

'I didn't ask for volunteers,' he said sardonically to the forest of, 'put your hormonal hands down'.

He turned to the students sitting in the front row.

'We'll start with McCoy'.

Scott looked particularly unhappy at the prospect of pairing with Erica. Mr. Harris ignored his facial expression.

'All right – next two'.

* * *

For the next 10 minutes I plodded from desk to desk. Mr. Harris had laid out a variety of powders and substances for us to conduct our experiment. So far, it seemed everyone was as brain dead as I was.

'Time! If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly you should be looking at a crystal'.

I stared at the contents of the beaker on my desk, surprised to find a perfectly formed crystal. Lydia smiled, pleased at the result. After all, it was all her work – I'd sat there completely confused whilst she'd mixed and poured like she knew exactly what she was doing. I glanced around the classroom and spotted Scott and Stiles staring at the mud-like substance that was at the bottom of their beaker. The depressing 'crystal mixture' stared back at them.

'Now, for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy – you can eat it'.

Mr. Harris sat at his teacher's desk, an evil looking smile fixed on his face while Scott and Stiles stared, horrified at their beaker. Lydia however, cocked her head curiously and picked up the crystal with a pair of science tongs.

'Want to share it?' she offered the liquid coated crystal to me.

I shrugged.

'Yeah, why not?'

I took a bite of the crystal. Crunch! It was tasteless but caused by stomach to tingle when I digested it. Lydia popped the other half in her mouth.

* * *

Scott and Stiles stared as Lydia looked curiously at her dripping crystal.

'Crystals are suppose to be dry, right?' muttered Stiles.

Scott nodded slowly.

'Isaac was Lydia's last lab partner, I bet he spiked it with Kanima venom!' Stiles hissed.

He turned around and shot a glare at the smirking beta for good measure.

'We've got to do something,' Stiles warned his friend.

'Or, the new kid'll can something for us…' Scott trailed off.

Stiles frowned at his friend in confusion and looked at the desk where Lydia and Percy were seated. She said something indiscernible to him and he took a bite out of the crystal. Stiles slumped in his seat.

'Ok whatever, new kid gets paralyzed, everyone panics, Lydia never eats the crystal,' he mumbled.

Boy, he was going to be in big trouble; no doubt Mr. Harris would blame him for Percy's poisoning – one of the perks of being Mr. Harris' most loathed student. The two friends watched as Percy chewed and swallowed the crystal. Stiles sat upright and stared in confusion as Percy handed the other half over to Lydia who popped the crystal into her mouth.

'What the hell…? Either you're seriously right about Percy being 'different' or Isaac never stuck venom on the crystal,' he told Scott.

'No…' Scott replied, jerking his head backwards, 'check out Erica and Isaac, there's no way they didn't spike it'.

Stiles twisted in his seat and spotted the two betas staring intently at the two teenagers at the front of the class. Isaac's face reflected satisfaction and Erica looked shocked.

'But…' started Stiles, turning back to face the front, 'if they both ate the crystal and none of them are paralyzed… then they both passed the test?'

Scott frowned, his brain at super-speed.

'There can't be two Kanimas,' he said slowly.

The pair simultaneously looked at the new kid.

'I'll snatch him for lunch before the other two get him,' Stiles said.

Scott nodded.

'Good idea, I want to talk to this kid.'


	4. The Alpha

'Yo, Percy!'

I whipped my head around in confusion as a hand swung it's way towards my shoulder, pulling me closer towards the owner.

'How you doing?' Stiles whumped my shoulder in a way that was intended to be reassuring but would probably give me a bruise instead.

'Good,' I answered.

Scott appeared beside his friend, looking unusually welcoming.

'Hey, me and my bud Scott were headed to lunch – did you want to sit with us?'

Stiles jerked his thumb at his friend with his free hand.

'Yeah, that'd be great,' I said.

Stiles whacked my on the shoulder again. I wish he'd stop doing that so hard.

'Sweet! C'mon – I'll introduce you to the pack,' he said cheerfully.

He hoisted his bag straps higher and began striding towards the classroom door, leaving Scott and I to follow in his wake.

'The… pack?' I asked.

Stiles slowed his pace and shot a look at Scott.

'Uh… that's what I call my group of friends,' he quickly.

I nodded absent-mindedly. Weird.

* * *

15 minutes later we'd wrestled our way through the crowded hallways and stood in line for our food.

'Hey Stiles,' I said as I grabbed anything that resembled a shade of blue, 'what's with all the security camera's?'

Stiles scoffed as he added a slice of pizza to his small mountain of food.

'Yeah, those got put in this year when the new principal came in – he's really paranoid,' he added helpfully.

We reached the end of the serving line and squeezed our way through the mass of bodies. Stiles dumped his tray on the table Scott had already claimed and slid into the seat opposite his friend. He cheerfully slapped the seat next to him and I pushed my tray over, sitting in the seat he had indicated.

'Hey,' Scott greeted me, 'nice tat.'

I nodded my thanks in Scott's direction. Stiles scrunched his face up in confusion.

'Tat?' he asked.

'Yeah.'

I showed him the SPQR tattoo.

'Nice,' said Stiles, 'my dad would flip if I got one; what's it suppose to stand for?'

I shrugged.

'It's just part of my religion,' I said lamely, my brain exhausted of excuses, 'it's uh… roman'.

Stiles nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer and dug into his lunch.

'So Percy, what's your story?' he asked through a mouthful of pizza.

I picked up my own slice and had to fight the urge to chuck it into a brazier that obviously wasn't going to be in a high school cafeteria. Oh well, the gods would just have to be satisfied with my summer offerings.

'There's not really much to tell,' I lied, 'I lived in New York for most of my life and switch schools ever year'.

Scott raised his eyebrow.

'Every year?' he inquired.

I shrugged, embarrassed.

'Yeah, I get blamed for something drastic and they kick me out'.

Stiles snorted.

'I know the feeling,' he said sardonically.

'Mr. Harris?' I guessed.

He nodded.

'I swear that man is out to get me,' he grumbled.

Small talk finished, we sat in awkward silence for the next few seconds. I racked my brain for a new topic.

'So… what's a kanima?' I asked.

Stupid ADHD. Why the heck did I just blurt that out loud? Smart move Percy, real smart. Stiles glanced at Scott but his friend shook his head warningly – Yep, they knew something alright.

'Uh… where did you hear about a kanima?' Stiles asked.

I shrugged, trying to make myself appear careless.

'You guys argue pretty loudly, I was sitting next to Jackson in economics,' I admitted.

'Oh…' Stiles seemed lost for words.

'We were just mucking around,' Scott interjected, 'a kanima's just some… myth,'

I nodded, seeming to accept the answer. Inside however, my mind was reeling. _The kanima… a myth…_ hadn't I thought the same thing about the greek gods before I found out they were real? The way that the three boys had been talking about the kanima in class had sounded genuinely serious. They probably knew the truth but didn't want anybody else – me included – finding out. There was something different about these two boys – especially Scott.

'So what about you two? What's your stories?' I asked.

Stiles shrugged.

'Boring. Mum died when I was little, dad's the Sheriff,' he said.

'My mum's a nurse. She'd divorced,' Scott told him.

I nodded thoughtfully.

'Yeah, I know how that feels like – I've had three different dads,' he reminisced.

Stiles choked on his pizza.

'T-three?' he asked.

I blushed. Wow, I really have to control my mouth.

'I've had two different step-dads,' I explained.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something else but he was cut off by the school bell signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

I let the steady flow of students flush me out of the school. For once, they were all going in the same direction so it was relatively easier to move through the hallways. Mum was suppose to be at a job interview today and Paul would still be at the school working long after all the students had left so it looked like I would be walking home today. That was fine by me, our new apartment wasn't too far away and I wanted to scout the grounds – monsters would still attack me wherever I lived and it would be better if I knew the layout of Beacon Hills better. My legs carried me while I walked, lost in thought. The solid pavement gradually turned into soil and I lifted my head, noticing the forest for the first time. The trees twisted into each other, weaving their branches into interlocking positions like they were trying to block me out – that was enough to make me investigate. There was a dirt pathway leading into the woods and I followed it, it had rained this morning and the trees were still sagging under the rainwater that had accumulated since then. My eyes sought out possible offensive and defensive positions in the cluster of vegetation. In a matter of minutes I was completely preoccupied, unaware of my surroundings.

Grrrr….

I blinked and whipped around, my hand instinctively reaching for my pocket where riptide was hidden. I hesitated however, when I was faced with not a canine – but a human.

'What're you doing here?'

A dark-haired man stalked towards me from the wall of trees, his face sets in a scowl. I dropped my hand away from my pocket – he was obviously a mortal so riptide would just freak him out and the last thing I needed would be police asking me questions.

'This is private property,' he informed me, stressing the word 'private'.

Obviously, he didn't want me here.

'Uh… umm…' I babbled as the words fled my head, 'I…. uh… hi?'

_Great. Good one Percy_ I told myself sarcastically. If it was possible, the man's frown deepened further and he took a few more steps towards me.

'You've got 10 seconds to tell me what you are before I make you,' he warned.

My mouth stayed in it's gaping position. I stared back at him, unsure of how to reply. Sure, I got death threats on a daily basis but always from monsters – never mortals.

'What… I am?' I asked him slowly.

'Yes,' he confirmed impatiently, 'tell me what you are and you can go'.

_Heard that one before _I thought.

'I'm… uh… a human?' I said uncertainty.

Unfortunately for me, the man appeared unsatisfied with my answer. He sighed in exasperation.

'Isaac, Erica,' he barked over his shoulder.

He turned back to face me.

'It's not smart to lie to me kid,' he growled menacingly.

Yes, growled. When I say growled, I mean _actually_ growled. His face scrunched up and he rolled his neck as facial hair began to sprout at an alarming rate. His nose flattened and his eyes glowed red. Two kids dropped into the pathway behind the man and my brain briefly recognized them as two students from my chemistry class. They too transformed, although their eyes changed to a dark yellow instead of fiery red. Claws grew from my adversary's hands and in unison they bared their teeth.

I just stood there and stared.

As far as I was concerned I'd never seen a mortal that changed halfway into a monster. Sure there were empousia but even they weren't mortal and their 'human' side was a vampire.

Without warning, the three half-human, half-wolf trio leapt forward. My mind jumped to a conclusion in a split second. They were definitely mortals if they didn't know I was Poseidon's son so Riptide was pretty much useless against them. There was a chance that Riptide would work against them since they appeared to be monsters but my attackers were moving at inhuman speed and I didn't have room for error or second chances. So I fell back on my natural defenses.

WSSSHHH!

I took an involuntary half step backwards and thrust both my hands forward. Water leapt from the waterlogged trees and followed the motion of my hands, slamming into my assailants and forcing them backwards till they collided into a tree trunk. Erica gasped and struggled as a wall of water kept her pinned to the tree. The other two were equally shocked but growled nonetheless.

'What the hell are you?' demanded the man who'd threatened me earlier.

Funny, how easily the tables can be turned.

'I should ask you the same question,' I shot back at him.

My arms were outstretched towards the three mortals, hands curved in a grasping motion as I held them in place. The man growled once more, venting out his frustration against the water that was restraining him.

'I am the Alpha,' he announced proudly, 'this is my pack'.

I frowned slightly. Pack… I'd heard that term before – from Stiles.

'Pack… as in werewolves?' I asked incredulously.

Isaac let out a short bark of humorless laughter.

'What? Is the concept of werewolves too hard for you to accept when you're going all voodoo?' he accused.

I raised my eyebrow; he had a point. Holding them up was draining my energy and I dropped my arms, the werewolves following suit. The water pooled around my feet, ready to defend me at a moments notice.

'Why'd you try to kill me?' I interrogated.

The pack morphed back to their human appearances.

'We thought you were something else – obviously we were wrong,' the Alpha said gruffly.

I raised my eyebrow_, something? Wow, that's offensive_.

'What did you think I was?' I asked.

The Alpha glared at me.

'Nothing you need to know. I still want answers; who are you and how could you control the water?' he spat at me.

'That's really none of your business,' I scoffed.

His eyes narrowed at the implied challenge, but before he could answer his head jerked sideways. He turned to nod Isaac and Erica, and his pack disappeared into the trees.

'This isn't over,' he jabbed his finger at me before bounding into the forest, heading in a different direction that the two teenagers had taken.

I frowned. He was right; it wasn't over. There was something he wasn't telling me and I wanted to find out what. Impulsive, reckless, stupid – call it whatever you want, but I ran into the forest after the Alpha.


	5. Shapeshifters

**REVIEW: Matt (your account doesn't allow private messaging so I'll answer here)**

**If you want me to add in any other demigods, contact me by pm or reply as a review. Originally, I was thinking of making this story based around Teen wolf with Percy and his 'resources' helping their triumph over the kanima since most of the other crossover stories I've read use an excess of Percy Jackson characters and I've decided to go with just Percy so that he seems more 'unique' (eg. If I added one of the more powerful demigods such as Thalia or Jason it'd make Percy seem less powerful and more insignificant to the story) **

* * *

The branches seemed to deliberately reach out towards me and I had to duck several times to avoid having my face whipped. The Alpha had disappeared long ago but I continued in the direction he had taken anyway. Eventually, the trees thinned and I froze as I recognized the school bleachers through the trunks of wood. Creeping closer, I peered through the striped windows and watched wide eyed at the scene that was unfolding in front of me.

Scott was facing an African American teenager, I recognized him as another classmate. Derek stood between them and he seemed to be ganging up against Scott with the teenager.

'She failed the test'.

Scott turned his head towards the Alpha.

'Yeah, which doesn't prove anything, Lydia's different ' he retorted.

'I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake,' the Alpha stated.

'I'm not going to let you kill her,' Scott told the older man.

I leaned forward, straining my ears. The three boys had been talking about Lydia being this 'kanima' in class and the Alpha apparently wanted to kill her. Hadn't the Alpha wanted to kill me because he'd thought I was… something? Did he mean the kanima?

The Alpha raised his eyebrow and swung his head around to exchange a humorous smirk with the other teenager before turning to address Scott once more.

'Who said I was going to do it,' he told him.

Scott frowned, confusion written on his face then his eyes widened. He started towards the school building but the other teenager grabbed him around his waist and threw him to the ground. The Alpha walked up to Scott, looking down upon him as if he were observing a piece of trash

'I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now Scott,' he said, 'but even so, Lydia _has_ killed people and she's going to do it again and next time it's going to be one of us.'

_Us? Did he mean the wolf state he'd morphed into?_

Scott grimaced and stared defiantly back at the Alpha.

'What if you're wrong?' he asked

'She was bitten by an Alpha, it's her'.

'You saw that thing up close, you know it's not like us'.

'But it is! We're all shape shifters! You don't know what you're dealing with; it happens rarely and it happens for a reason'.

What reason?'

'Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are'.

And with that, the Alpha offered his hand to Scott and helped him off the ground. With the argument over, I decided to get home before mum came back from her job interview. I'd learnt enough to keep me occupied for the rest of the day. My mind reeled with new answers that only served to offer me more questions. The Alpha had told Scott that '_we're_ all shape shifters' – did that mean that Scott was one of… them? They had argued about Lydia… killing people – probably when she was a 'kanima'. I'd probably have to IM Annabeth this afternoon; see what she knew about shape shifters. For some reason, I doubt it has anything to do with Greek or Roman mythology.

* * *

The werewolves, hunter and human simultaneously turned their heads towards the sky as a lizard-like creature slunk up and over the roof of Scott's house, quickly disappearing from sight. They turned again, as footsteps emanated from the front door to Scott's house. A strawberry blonde girl stumbled out; her face petrified which was reinforced by her shrill voice.

'Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!' yelled Lydia

Everyone stared back, speechless at her appearance. Scott fixed his gaze on the roof of his house, mouth slightly agape as he pieced the facts together.

'It's Jackson,' he breathed.

Derek whipped his head around.

'What?' he demanded.

Scott turned to Derek.

'The kanima… it's Jackson – it has to be! He was the only other person in the house,' he told the Alpha.

Derek breathed out harshly in frustration.

'We need the water kid,' he growled.

Erica, paralyzed on the grass – courtesy of the kanima venom from Allison's arrow – groaned in protest through her unmoving lips. Scott frowned at her reaction.

'What do you mean… the water kid?' he quizzed Derek.

Derek scrunched up his face as he devised his new plan.

'The kid in your chemistry class, Isaac told me he ate the venom as well but wasn't affected so I followed him with the pack,' he explained.

'What, seriously Derek! You tried to kill him _just_ cause he wasn't affected?' Scott hissed, appalled at the Alpha's emotionless logic.

'He was a threat! Don't worry, your precious friend's safe,' Derek added as Scott opened his mouth to retort, 'he got us pinned against the trees without even touching us'.

Scott closed his mouth, confusion replacing irritation.

'Then… how did he beat you?' he inquired.

Derek looked Scott directly in his eyes.

'He flicked his hands at us and the water forced us up against the trees,' he said carefully and clearly.

'Uh… ok…?' Scott said.

If it was possible, he was even more confused.

'Wait, so, there's another shape shifting _thing_ in this town!?' interrupted Stiles, 'and that supernatural thing is the new kid?'

Derek rolled his eyes.

'No, I just said; he controls water, he doesn't shift'.

Stiles scrunched up his face. Scott sighed.

'How is he going to help us against the kanima?' he asked, 'is it worth telling him our secret?'

'Well for one, the venom doesn't work on him and yes; he already knows anyway – he's seen me shift in front of him,' said Derek.

Scott hesitated; Derek could tell he was considering the leverage they'd get with an extra fighter.

'Do you know… what he is?' he asked.

'First thing I asked, he said he was a human but it doesn't explain why he can control water. Look; just talk to him at school and tell him whatever you want – he already knows about us and we need an edge if we're going to defeat Jackson,' Derek told him.

Scott looked long and hard at the Alpha then he nodded.

'I'll talk to him,' he said.


	6. Detention

I fought my way through the crowd making it's way out of our recently concluded class. Weird would be one way of describing my week so far; the number of security camera's in the school had tripled and my English teacher had been replaced by the principal's daughter in law. To top it off, my focus in class had been completely diverted by the confusing set of events I had witnessed the other day.

'Lydia. Aw Lydia c'mon, Lydia wait!'

I'd reached the top of the stairs when I heard a familiar voice yell out an even more familiar name. I swiveled my head around until I caught sight of Stiles half running, half walking after a retreating strawberry-blonde haired girl. I scrutinized the lanky teenager; he and Scott were best friends, if there was anyone I could get answers from it would be Stiles. I elbowed my way against the moving wall of students; my progress was twice as slow since I was now moving in the opposite of majority of the students. I glanced up to check Stiles' position just in time to see him forcibly slammed into the brick wall by Erica. I doubled my efforts to reach Stiles, as far as I was concerned he probably didn't know the danger he was in but I could protect him – so long as I could get close enough to Erica to use my powers without anyone else noticing. Turns out, I didn't have to. Erica retreated and stupidly, Stiles chased her. Hades, I'd have to miss class if I was going to protect his ass. Sighing, I changed course and followed Stiles.

* * *

'…Exactly how you're not noticing me right now'.

I heard snippets of Erica and Stiles' conversation as I trailed them; the students in the hallways thinned out the longer I shadowed them, making it easier for me to follow them. The pair had rounded a corner and I quickened my pace so as not to loose them.

BANG! CRASH! Argh!

Noises of a fight broke out. Fearing the worse, I dropped all motives of stealth and ran. Reaching the intersection, I scrambled to a halt and hesitated when I saw that it wasn't Erica and Stiles who were fighting but Scott and Jackson.

'What the hell is going on!?'

Mr. Harris strode through the corridor, barging past students to reach the grappling pair.

'Hey! Enough!' he yelled.

He finally reached the teenagers.

'What do you even think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall – If you would explain yourself? Stilinski?'

Mr. Harris stared down each of the teenagers, yet no one said a word to quench his fury. After a few seconds, Mr. Harris lost his patience – and leniency.

'You and you,' Mr. Harris motioned to Scott and Alison, 'Actually… all of you, detention – 3 o'clock'

He made a sweeping gesture to the teenagers in the corridor, which happened to be me as well. Great. On the bright side, the students who were most likely to give me answers would also be present in detention. I sighed inwardly, the things I do for information.

* * *

I followed the group of six pissed off/miserable teenagers into the school library where we found Mr. Harris waiting for us. He waited until we were all seated at a table before lounging at the librarian's desk to monitor us. Tactically, I sat with Stiles and Scott. Scott breathed out in frustration.

'I'm gonna kill him,' he told Stiles.

Stiles glanced sideways at me but relaxed when I didn't react to Scott's unusual statement.

'No, you're not,' he told his friend, 'you're gonna find out who's controlling him and then you're going to help save him'.

Scott whipped his gaze over his shoulder and then turned back around. He shook his head, squirming in his seat with adrenaline and impatience.

'No, you're right, let's kill him'.

'Eh, umm, uh,' Stiles mumbled, obviously regretting his previous opinion

I watched the byplay between the two friends with interest. Scott and Stiles looked over at Jackson's table as he rolled his neck, the message was clear – he wanted to continue the fight and Scott was more than happy to comply.

'So what do you two know about a dark haired, permanently frowning guy who calls himself the alpha?'

There, I'd said it – after rehearsing that stupid question for days it was finally off my chest. I must admit, it probably wasn't the subtlest way of extracting information but when it comes to getting answers I've learnt that the best way to get them is to ask outright – people get a little less confused that way.

'What? Do you mean Derek?' Stiles asked carelessly.

Scott shot him a pained look and Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth; they couldn't appear any guiltier. Bingo.

'Yeah, the grumpy man who turns into a half-werewolf!' I waved my arms for affect, 'and don't bother laughing it off or playing dumb, I already know you two know something that you aren't telling me'.

A silent message passed between the two friends and an agreement was made.

'Ok, good cause we know everything about you too, so telling on Scott isn't in your best interests,' Scott declared menacingly – or as menacingly as Stiles could muster.

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes at Stiles, he turned back to face me.

'Derek already told us what happened in the woods and we all want answers as much as you do but stuck in a confined building surrounded by people isn't exactly the best place for exchanging,' he hissed.

I chewed my lip, considering his statement. Scott was right; it wouldn't do to have nosy listeners.

'Fine. Meet me where I 'met' Derek. Tell him and his pack to come too – you guy aren't part of his pack, are you?' I asked in a low voice.

'No, I'm an Omega and Stiles isn't a shape shifter,' replied Scott.

I raised my eyebrow quizzically.

'I can imagine what happened when you found out,' I told Stiles.

'Actually, I was kinda the one who found out _for_ Scott,' he answered.

Scott snorted.

'Yeah, he believed all that stuff before we got any proof; kept pestering me with his supernatural theories'.

Jackson stood up suddenly from his table, wincing in pain and clutching his forehead. The two friend's attention was instantly trained back on the teenager.

'I-I have to go to the bathroom,' he gasped.

Mr. Harris looked up from the computer he had been using.

'You alright?' he asked, 'you don't look so good'.

'Na, I just need to get some water,' Jackson told the chemistry teacher as he left the library.

Lucky sucker. If only my teacher's would believe me when I used that excuse but try without fail I was accused of lying and told to remain where I was – I'd practiced the expression at almost all the schools I'd attended.

'No one leaves their seats,' Mr. Harris announced before leaving the library.

No sooner had he done this did Scott and Stiles decide to leave their seats and migrated to Erica's table. I shrugged and took out a packet of Oreo's I'd stashed in my pocket. Thinking made me hungry.

* * *

_Scott McCall, Please report to the principal's office._

I jerked up in my seat, yawning as the announcement caused me to wake up from the light nap I had taken. I looked over at the adjacent table as Scott left the room. Erica and Stiles were huddled over a red Macbook scanning whatever was on displayed on the screen with fixed expressions. The door suddenly reopened and Jackson entered, followed by Mr. Harris who gathered his belongings in a computer bag and turned for the door. Relieved, everyone in the room – myself included – began to emulate his actions. He noticed our movements and chucked.

'Oh, no I'm sorry,' laughter punctured the spaces between each word, 'ah, yes – I'm leaving but none of you are. You may go, when you are done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of the evening'.

And with that, he left the library full of students sporting 'you're kidding me' facial expressions. Sighing, we dropped out school bags back on the floor and plodded over to two book trolleys, which were slowly bending under the weight of enough books to have caused the slaughter of an entire forest. I joined the other teenagers as we wearily began the mammoth task. Grab a book, check the author, find the shelf, and stick it in. After several minutes, my mental mantra was this; grab a book, find _any_ gap in the nearest shelf and cram the book in the cavity.


	7. Demigod

Scott was right; a library was no place to be exchanging information. I could practically hear every word of the discussion between Stiles, Allison and Scott taking place in the next row down from where I was stacking books.

'It means he was born _after_ his mum died by C-section; they had to pull him out of her dead body'.

Ew… and creepy. Why Stiles was talking about this though, I had no idea.

'So was it an accident or not?' Allison's voice carried to my beckoning ears.

'The word all over the report is inconclusive,' replied Stiles' voice.

'His parents could have been murdered'. That was Scott.

'One thing more that falls in line with the kanima myth, you know; seeks out a killer among murderers' said Stiles.

'But for Jackson, or the person controlling him?' asked Allison.

'We have to talk to him,' Scott told his two friends, 'we have to tell him!'

'His not going to listen!' hissed Allison but Scott had already left his two friends.

I watched as he walked towards the shelf Jackson and another student had been stacking at. He disappeared behind the shelf, moving urgently but cautiously.

BANG!

I ducked as plaster cascaded from the ceiling, a fast moving _something_ bounded over the bookshelves. Instinctively, I reached for riptide. I'd never laid eyes upon this type of monster before but it partially resembled Echidna – maybe it was one of her children? Or even a male version of her? Far-fetched, I know but who can blame the way my brain works under pressure?

'ERICA!'

I whipped my head towards Scott as he yelled for the other werewolf. A canine howl responded, tinged with fear. A few seconds later I heard Erica scream in pain, followed by a thud as her body presumably hit the floor. Even though she'd tried to kill me, I still hoped she wasn't dead. I scrambled through the falling wire and debris, dodging Scott as his body flew backwards. Knowing Newton's second and third law; the teenager had probably been thrown by an incredibly strong monster which was standing somewhere by the bookshelf at the back of the library. I didn't wait to confirm my hypothesis though and scrambled behind the shelter of a bookshelf with Scott where Stiles and Allison were huddled. As safe as I could be with a monster in the same room, I peeked out and reeled back as I caught sight of – not a monster – but Jackson. Well, Jackson in name at least – definitely not in appearance though.

What the heck was wrong with the students at this school?

Jackson was standing in a possessed state, his body half transformed into a reptilian creature. He moved with the stiffness of a robot, raising his arm mechanically and dragging a piece of chalk across the blackboard next to him.

**STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU**

White, powdered words threatened me from a dark green rectangle. Then, without warning, Jackson leaped skywards through a window. Deciding it was safe; we slowly stood up and walked towards the chalkboard.

'Woah, hey, hey!'

Stiles urgent tone caught our attention and we turned to find him clutching Erica who was convulsing violently in his arms.

'I think she's having a seizure'.

Hastily, we joined him next to Erica. Allison disappeared behind another bookshelf to help an unconscious student who was lying on the ground with a shallow cut across the back of his neck. The three friends deliberated what they would do and eventually decided to take Erica to Derek whilst Allison called an ambulance for the inured student.

'Percy, you better come with us – might as well meet Derek now,' Scott called over his shoulder as he carried Erica out of the library.

* * *

I flinched every time I heard her screams.

Erica howled from inside the abandoned subway train as I awkwardly waited on an empty oil drum. Eventually, Scott and Derek stormed out and I hopped of my impromptu chair.

'You know who it is,' Scott accused Derek as they walked towards me.

They stopped walking and Derek turned to face the teenager. Seeing that they wouldn't be reaching me until their argument was over, I sat down again to wait.

'Jackson,' admitted the Alpha.

'You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?' Scott asked.

Derek nodded. Scott breathed out and set his face in a determined expression, coming to a decision.

'I'm going to help you stop him as part of your pack. If you want me in then fine but we'll do it on one condition – we're going to catch him, not kill him'.

'And?'

'We do it my way'.

Conversation concluded they walked the rest of the distance towards me.

'Alright, discussion time,' Derek declared, folding his arms, 'fire away'.

'_What_ are you?' I asked.

'Shapeshifter; you already know what animal'.

'Tell me everything you know about the Kanima'.

'When someone gets 'the bite' from an Alpha they usually turn into a werewolf or die but in Jackson's case he turned into a giant lizard'.

'I thought Lydia was the kanima?'

'That's what we thought too. Stiles, Allison, Jackson and I kept Lydia at my house to protect her from Derek and his pack but then the Kanima turned up while Lydia was standing next to us – Jackson was missing so we assumed he was the kanima,' Scott explained.

I sighed, leaning against a rusted pole to let all the information in. This was so impossible, but at the same time completely occurring in front of my eyes.

'Why do you want to kill – or capture,' I added as Scott looked meaningfully in my direction, 'the kanima… Jackson, whatever'.

'Because,' began Derek, 'the Kanima is controlled by a master who is forcing the Kanima to murder innocent people. The Kanima has proven all but impossible to kill so we've resorted to finding and stopping whoever is controlling Jackson. Meanwhile, you're control over water should 'capture' the kanima as Scott so very passionately demands'.

Scott rolled his eyes. The Alpha ignored him and turned to me.

'Your turn then, what are you? Spit it out'.

I wavered, it was strictly forbidden to tell mortals about demigods… but then again these people weren't _ordinary_ mortals and if I was going to help them stop the Kanima from killing again we needed to fight with trust. Without trust, there was lying, suspicion, deceit – something I knew from experience that could spell the ruin for an army, or in this case a pack. Last summer, knowledge of Kronos' spy had all but broken up Camp Half Blood.

'A demigod,' I finally admitted.

Scott and Derek stared at me with blank faces.

'Poseidon is my father,' I told them, 'demigod means half-human, half-god'.

My explanation did little to change their confused expressions.

'Poseidon… as in the Greek god?' asked Scott slowly.

'Yeah,' I confirmed.

'So… you're saying that the gods are real and that you're one of their kids?'

I rolled my eyes.

'Look, I know it sounds absurd but so did your whole 'shapeshifters are real' declaration – I'm the only son of Poseidon and since he's the god of seas and other stuff I can control water… and do other stuff'.

Derek scoffed.

'What the heck; I've seen you in action, I believe you'.

I nodded my head towards him in gratitude. Scott sighed.

'So do I. I guess the kanima shouldn't be too hard to stop if you're the son of a god,' he decided, 'so what else can you do?'

I grinned.

'Lots of stuff'.


	8. Mountain Ash

**Matt: I'll add in Annabeth by chapter 10 (I've written up to that chapter in advance so I'll only be able to add her at chapter 10 and further - sorry that it can't be any sooner)**

* * *

'Percy!'

A hand shot out and grabbed my bag, pulling me under the cover of a tree.

'Wha-?' I began.

My bag was yanked sideways and my head followed until I came face to face with Scott and Stiles.

'Ok here's the plan,' said Scott, ignoring my protests, 'Stiles' dad found a link between the kanima's victims and we're certain who the next person on it's hit list will be. My boss – he's a vet who knows a lot about the supernatural world for some unknown reason – showed us how to trap the _kanima_ and it's master'.

'How,' I asked, wondering how badly my mum was going to flip when I arrived home late.

'There's a powder called Mountain Ash; Stile's is going to spread it in a ring around the building where we'll trap the kanima and it's master. Effectively, it won't allow them to leave but the same goes for me; it shouldn't affect you though, you aren't a shapeshifter or connected to one either. You meet with Derek and Boyd – just stick with them in case they run into trouble. Isaac and Erica will drug Jackson and lock him up then we'll all rendezvous and figure out what to do with him,' Scott explained.

'Uh… where, when?'

'Tonight, I'll pick you up in my Jeep – give me your address – and we'll head to a night party,' Stiles interjected.

I nodded.

'Ok, cool – see you then'.

I waved goodbye as I hurried home.

* * *

I craned my neck skywards as Stiles parked the Jeep next to a rundown looking building. Vibrations pulsated from the epicenter of music within and it appeared more living than dead. We clambered out of the Jeep and began unloading the contents in its trunk. I helped Stiles haul the garbage bag filled with mountain ash onto the ground but stopped when Scott suddenly jerked his head towards the building.

'Not-not here, not _now_,' he cursed, running into the building without so much as a glance behind him.

'What? Scott! What am I suppose to- plan officially sucks!' Stiles yelled after his retreating friend.

He sighed. I glanced sideways at him, awkwardly fidgeting with Riptide as I watched him mutter his irritation.

'Hey, man… uh, no offense or anything but I've got to find Derek and Boyd,' I told him reluctantly.

'Huh? Oh, yeah,' Stiles said distractedly.

I watched him as he tore a small hole in the corner of the garbage bag, carrying it with him as he walked so he left a trail of mountain ash in his wake. Satisfied that he was alright, I took off to find Derek. It didn't take me long – they found me.

'You smell like fish,' said the Alpha.

Oh, right, I forgot – dogs have a sensitive sense of smell.

'Thanks,' I said, nodding a greeting to Boyd, which evoked null emotional response.

Suddenly and simultaneously, Derek and Boyd whipped their heads to the right. I guess werewolves have incredibly sharp hearing as well. Urgently, Derek gestured towards a large trash container and I scurried behind it, poking my head out far enough to see what he wanted me to hide from without it was seeing me. I blanched when a group of five, fully armed men sauntered around the corner.

'Derek, back off,' their ringleader told the Alpha.

What the heck? How did Derek know these people? Sure, they told me all about the werewolves and shapeshifters but nothing about men carrying guns! How did mortals get involved in the supernatural world anyway?

'Back off? Is that really all you've got?' He scoffed 'I gotta be honest Chris, I was really expecting more from the ah, big bad veteran werewolf hunter'.

Werewolf _hunter!_? What, did everyone just _happen_ to forget to mention that extremely important detail!?

Chris smiled. It never reached his eyes.

'Ok then,' he said, 'how about; didn't anyone tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?'

The clack of gun's being loaded filled the air and the men behind Chris raised their firearms. I sighed inwardly. Yeah, sure rely on the demigod; that's what your thinking aren't you Derek? Yeah mate, you know I'll defend you, so it's easy for you to stand there all smug while you taunt the guys with _guns_.

Idiot.

I'd never tried to stop a speeding bullet with water before. This should prove interesting.

'Yeah, that one sounded pretty good'.

Amazing. A whole sentence from Boyd and one that made absolute sense, too.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The werewolves dived behind the duster I was crouching behind as bullets pinged against the metal.

'Now's a good time to use your powers,' muttered Derek sardonically.

'I'm trying! Shut up and let me concentrate,' I hissed back.

I closed my eyes and willed the water to come to me. A tugging sensation in my gut warned me off incoming reinforcements.

* * *

'Scott, pick up – pick up _now'_.

Stiles stood in a deserted parking area, an empty garbage bag discarded at his feet. In one hand he clutched a handful of mountain ash and in the other he held a mobile to his ear. He stood next to a discontinued line of mountain ash and stared into the darkness at the beginning of the trail.

'Look, I got like, fifty feet of ash left and I'm out – ok? So you gotta get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do when I'm just standing out here and I'm… *bang!*bang!*bang!*… woah, woah, woah and I'm hearing _gun_ fire and _werewolves_ and I'm standing here like a friggin idiot all by myself with a handful of magic fairy dust and I don't have enough – ok?'

He ended the voicemail call and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

'Okay, c'mon think,' Stiles muttered to himself, 'umm… okay, he said you gotta believe, need to believe, c'mon believe Stiles, just uh… just picture it, just imagine it working – ok? Just-'.

A bumper sticker on a parked car nearby caught his eye and he read its caption.

**IMAGINATION IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN KNOWLEDGE**

**-Einstein**

'Imagine,' he murmured to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he locked his eyes on the line of mountain ash in the distance and closed his eyes. Determination set in his face; he began to walk slowly towards the other end, his hand loosening to allow a trickle of mountain ash slide through and create a line from the end of the trail. Eventually, he felt the meager amount of ash in his hand run out and he stopped walking. He opened his eyes and sighed in annoyance, dusting the remaining remnants of mountain ash from the palm of his hand. Glancing down, his eyes widened in surprise and he mouth fell open as he witnessed a completed circuit of mountain ash – he had covered the remaining fifty feet with only a handful to spare! He laughed in out loud and pumped his fists in the air in victory.

YES!

In his gleefulness, he leapt onto the hood of a car, whooping in delight. However he hastily jumped off his temporary seat as its alarms were activated and split the dank night with wailing sirens.

This did little to faze Stiles as he allowed himself one last celebratory punch.


End file.
